stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
UHShe (Season 11)
UHShe (Season 11), also known as Valentine's Day UHShe, is the eleventh season of UHShe. It premiered on February 10th, 2019. This season introduced no newcomers, and 14 veterans, lowering the roster to 14 participants. Production UHShe season 11 was once again hosted by MCProHosting and presented by StacyPlays. The intro was made by Maddie Lansbury (DulJuice) for the second time.https://twitter.com/maddielansbury/status/1095140992506769408 This season is a random teams of two game, with players teaming with the first solo player they see by standing within 2 blocks of them. It is also cut clean. 0,0 is a flower forest biome with a volcano in it. The custom overlay pack changes lava, birch leaves, flowers, torches and gold ore and items to match a Valentine's Day theme. All gold items are rose gold. Each player starts with a chocolate cake and a boat. The season is on Minecraft version 1.13. No shrinking border. The series follows the 2-day format, with new episodes releasing every other day, starting with the premiere. Episodes are 17 minutes long, the same length as in Season 10. Episodes :Main article: List of UHShe (Season 11) episodes. Episode Participation Main Article: Episode Participation Participants For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of UHShe participants. Teams This team is disbanded due to technical difficulties in Episode 1. *Cheridet *Phoenixgg2 This team found love in Episode 1. *UrsulasRevenge *Marielitai This team found love in Episode 1, but disbanded after BBPaws' Elimination in Episode 8. *BBPaws *appleschloss This team found love in Episode 4. *Cheridet *HoneyBunny (HoneyBunnyYT) This team found love in Episode 5. *ThePinkDiamondDiva (PinkDiamondDiva) *BasicallyBea This team found love in Episode 8. * stacysays * banoffee2013 This team found love in Episode 9. * Sydney (Sydney01) * appleschloss Players without Love * Strawburry17Plays (GamerBurry) *Phoenixgg2 *Luba_DO Elimination Main Article: UHShe Deaths * Team Two consisted of appleschloss and BBPaws, but after BBPaws was eliminated and Stacy and Banoffee teamed, Stacy arranged for Team Two to be disbanded and for appleschloss to team with Sydney01, who did not find anyone solo prior to this event. Kills Table ''List only the players that have killed another participant in UHShe: '' Individual Teams Trivia * In her tweet, Bea hinted that UHShe would be back in a few minutes. https://twitter.com/beaflorie/status/1094671440211832833 * The season was likely filmed on February 5th, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVctzEuwdOs&t=22m25s * Season 11 is the third season to not include any newcomers. * This is the second season to be hosted by MCProHosting. * Season Eleven of UHShe is the first Valentine's Day themed UHShe. ** Also this season is the first season to do Love at First Sight which means though participants from a two person team with the first solo person they encounter. * This season is the fourth season to be played in 1.10 or higher, and the second to be played in 1.13. * This is the second season to have at least 10 episodes. * For the first time, Stacy has survived more than 9 episodes in a season. * This is the first season where Phoenix & Mariel used facecam. * This is the first season with Shipwrecks,Turtles and Dolphins. * The season restarted 3 times due to technical difficulties. ** Luba, Mariel, PinkDiamondDiva, Banoffee, Alexa, Meghan and Sydney were all fell in love at first sight. ** Meghan drowned in the first 5 mins. ** All players, weren't reloading chunks. * Alexa (UrsulasRevenge) and Mariel were the first people to team. * Bea was the first to take damage. She got hit by a spider. ** She was also the first to obtain an Notch Apple in UHShe. She found it in a dungeon. * Britt (BBPaws) was the last person to take damage, but unfortunately died. * Two of Meghan (Strawburry17Plays)'s seasons 4 & 11 has died to lava caused by mobs related deaths. S4: tried to swim in lava to escape Zombie. S11: tried to swim in lava to escape Skeleton. * Megan’s death means there will be at least one other solo participant. * This is the 5th season where someone was first death to lava. First was season 3 with Lizzie, second was season 5 with Salem, third was season 9 with Stacy, and fourth was season 10 with Shelby. * This is the 3rd & 4th player who were knocked off from the cliff to their elimination. * This is the 1st player who was took through suffocation to her elimination. (Not counting Border death) * This is the first season where Alexa (UrsulasRevenge), Mariel and Britt (BBPaws) were not killed by a player. * Luba was the second to obtain an Notch Apple in UHShe. She found it in a mineshaft. * PinkDiamondDiva drew first blood. * PinkDiamondDiva & appleschloss got their first kills this season. * It is the first season where a player lost a teammate, and then reteamed with a solo player in UHShe. References Category:UHShe Category:Ongoing Category:Valentine's Day